Storytime with Bendy
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: It's 4 am, I'm bored, you're probably asleep, but if you're not Bendy and the gang are here to entertain you! I have no idea what I'm doing...
1. Chapter 1

**Story time with Bendy**

 **It's like 4 am and I can't sleep but I have to leave on a vacation tomorrow so I was like "what the heck, I'll write a fanfiction for two hours" so here you go! If it's not up to your approval, that's because it was written by a sleep-deprived authoress who has no idea what she's doing…**

 **I own nothing but useless sleep medicine right now.**

 **Henry:** Uh… hi everyone, Henry from Bendy and the ink Machine here… I'm with Alice Angel, Boris, and Bendy here and we're going to entertain you with a dumb story while we wait for chapter 5 to come out…

 **Bendy:** Hey, Henry, I'm the star here! I'm doin' the talkin'! Anywho, I'm gonna start a story and we're all gonna pass it around to each other, kapeesh? The goal is to make it as weird and stupid as possible! Ready, go!

 **Still Bendy:** Once upon a time there was a…

 **Alice:** Angel?

 **Boris:** Chicken?

 **Bendy:** Angel Chicken!

 **Henry:** Huh?

 **Bendy:** That's right, once there was an angel chicken. He had a big halo and one of those string instrument thingies. The reason why he was an angel was because he was DEAD!

 **Everyone else:** Dead?

 **Bendy:** He had been murdered by vicious humans who wanted to eat his insides, so they sliced his head off and slit his stomach open and all of his guts poured out-

 **Alice:** -So that the family would have food for the winter. But now the chicken was happy in heaven, with all the other angels and angel chickens. He could frolic in the fields, not having to worry about hunters for all eternity.

 **Boris:** But then one day there was an angel…uh... fox that passed by the heavenly field and saw the angel chicken. So he went up in the chicken and said, "Would you like to get inside my mouth?"

 **Henry:** But the chicken was wise enough to know that he couldn't trust foxes, so he said-

 **Bendy:** "YOU FOOL! YOU THINK YOU CAN TRICK ME INTO COMING INSIDE YOUR MOUTH?! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE!"

 **Everyone else:** …

 **Alice:** (clears throat) Anyway… the fox went away and the chicken lived happily ever after.

 **Boris:** Until a cartoon wolf came and ate him!

 **Henry:** I didn't really get to do anything, did I?"

 **Story 2:**

 **Henry:** Okay, I'll start this time. Once upon a time there was…um... a…

 **Bendy:** A butt?

 **Henry:** Uh… what?

 **Bendy:** You know, a b-

 **Alice:** We're a family-friendly company, Bendy. Zip it.

 **Henry:** Once upon a time there was a… Princess!

 **Bendy:** Really?

 **Henry:** Yes! Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Alice.

 **Alice:** Aww…

 **Bendy:** And she had been kidnapped!

 **Boris:** Gasp!

 **Henry:** Uh, yeah. She had been kidnapped by the Butcher Gang! They locked her up in a high tower and threw away the key!

 **Alice:** Are you guys targeting me?

 **Bendy:** But fear not! For the beloved Devil Darling had come to save the day!

 **Henry: (Sarcastically)** What, did he send an army of snakes or something?

 **Bendy:** Quiet you! I broke into the castle and bravely fought the Butcher Gang with my mighty sword. After I vanquished them, I saved the princess from the tower.

 **Alice:** Well, actually she broke out long before Bendy arrived and was currently chilling at StarBucks.

 **Bendy:** What? How?!

 **Alice:** I've got friends in high places.

 **Story 3:**

 **Boris:** Once upon a time there was a hungry wolf. He was so hungry he ate the entire world, the end.

 **Henry:** Boris! You're supposed to pass the story onto us!

 **Story 4:**

 **Alice:** My turn! Once upon a time There was very stupid frog.

 **Henry:** Frog?

 **Alice:** Yes, and his name was Joey Drew!

 **Henry:** Oh boy…

 **Alice:** Joey the stupid frog would hop around the pond all day puking ink on people. Why ink? Well, he sold his soul to the devil to gang ink powers.

 **Henry:** Seems like the type that would do that. Anyway, the other frogs had enough of the inky nonsense, so they banded together and-

 **Bendy:** DEVOURED HIM ALIVE!

 **Henry:** Bendy! What is with you?!

 **Bendy:** I'm a devil, I'm supposed to be dirty minded.

 **Henry:** Ugh… anyway. So Joey Drew was eaten alive and the pond was free from his inky reign of terror. That is until one night when an army of constipated teacups rolled into town.

 **Alice:** Uh… Okay… So the teacups were all suffering, and they asked the frogs if they could…

 **Bendy:** Crap in their pond!

 **Alice:** Bendy! Eww!

 **Boris:** The frogs said no, and thus the crapwars began!

 **Henry:** In the end, the teacups were victorious, so they went and… uh… relieved themselves in the pond.

 **Bendy:** But the crap turned out to be magical, and it revived the Ink Frog!

 **Alice:** But he was no longer a frog, he was a crappy boss who ran an animation studio.

 **Henry:** So what you guys are saying is… Joey is an undead ink frog that was brought back to life through magical teacup crap.

 **Bendy:** Yup!

 **Henry:** …. I guess that makes sense.

 **Authoress' note: Okay, that happened. So, did you love it? Did ya hate it? I'm just so bored right now and should be a sleep, so I thought I'd at least do something creative with my time. Anyway, see ya guys in a week! Now I'm gonna… zzzzz….**


	2. Chapter 2 I guess

**Authoress' note: Weird what your brain comes up with at 4 in the morning. Anyway, I'm back from vacation, and BOY am I surprised. I honestly thought no one would read this, but you proved me wrong. So thanks for reading. Another chapter was requested. And you know what? It's late, I'm tired, my brain's running wild. Let's be weird, shall we?**

 **I own none of the characters.**

 **Bendy:** Hiya, folks! Bendy here, and I'm with Henry, Alice, Boris, and a new guest- Sammy!

 **Henry:** And we're here to entertain you with another senseless tale.

 **Bendy:** I was born to entertain. Literally.

 **Sammy:** Okay, I'll start. Once upon a time there was a magical land completely covered in toothpicks.

 **Henry:** Toothpicks?

 **Sammy:** I have some ink stuck in my teeth, so all I can think about right now are toothpicks.

 **Alice:** Oh! Oh! But these were no ordinary toothpicks, they were-

 **Bendy:** Toothpicks of the undead!

 **Henry:** The undead toothpicks were cursed by Joey the inkfrog to stab their victims until they stopped complaining about the unfair wages.

 **Alice:** No, they weren't undead toothpicks! They were-

 **Bendy:** What? Princess toothpicks?! I don't think so, toots! Anyway, the undead toothpicks… uh… had a… Death Star!

 **Everyone else:** What's a Death Star?

 **Bendy:** I donno, but I know it's from another fandom that doesn't exist in our time period. Anyway, I think it kills stars.

 **Alice:** (gasp) But we're stars!

 **Henry:** So the zombie toothpicks marched into the Animation Studio armed with their Death Star, and planned to destroy all the stars of the show.

 **Sammy:** But fear not! Our lord and savior had come to rescue us!

 **Henry:** Jesus?

 **Bendy:** AAAAAugh! You said the Holy Name! It is to much for my unholy demonic ears to handle!

 **Boris:** Whoa Whoa Bendy calm down!

 **Alice:** Oh no! Is he melting?!

 **Henry:** Oh man I'M SORRY BENDY I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPEN!

 **Sammy:** Someone get Joey!

 **Bendy:** *Snort* HAHAHAHAHAHA! I got you guys!

 **Everyone else:** WHAT?!

 **Bendy:** I'm an ink demon dimheads! That stuff doesn't work on me!

 **Henry:** Bendy!

 **Alice:** UGH! Don't scare us like that!

 **Henry:** Well, I know how the story's gonna end now.

 **Everyone else:** How?

 **Henry:** Those bloody toothpicks are gonna use their Death Star on Bendy here!

 **Bendy:** HEY!

 **Story 2**

 **Henry:** Once upon a time-

 **Bendy:** Hold it!

 **Henry:** What?

 **Bendy:** Why do stories always start with "Once upon a time?" Why can't we start a story with something like "It was a dark and stormy night?"

 **Henry:** Fine… It was a dark and stormy night. Deep in the studio was the Heavenly Toys factory. Shawn Flynn had just closed up for the night, leaving the stocked shelves alone in the dark. Suddenly-

 **Boris:** A canabulous doll ate all the other dolls out of pure madness and rage!

 **Alice:** Eww!

 **Bendy:** Hey, it's my job to be all dark and dramatic!

 **Henry:** Uh… just then Sammy came into the room and started chasing the doll and whacking at it with his Bendy Mask. When he finally caught the doll he-

 **Alice:** -He sat down with the doll and had a nice little pep talk on why eating other dolls is bad and made the little doll promise he would never do that again.

 **Bendy:** No, HE SACRIFICED IT TO HIS LORD AND SAVIOR THE INK DEMON!

 **Alice:** Bendy, you're sick!

 **Bendy:** I'm a demon, toots, being evil is my job.

 **Story 3**

 **Boris:** Once upon a time there was a wolf who ate a sheep. The end.

 **Henry:** Boris, why do you always think about food?

 **Story 4**

 **Bendy:** One miserable, decrepit day zombies started crawling out the the sewers and ate everyone in the city.

 **Henry:** But fear not, for the… uh…

 **Sammy:** Sidewalks!

 **Everyone else:** Huh?

 **Sammy:** The sidewalks were actually ninjas assigned to protect the city at night. So the brutally murdered the ninjas with the Kung Fu Panda soundtrack

 **Alice:** Technically the zombies were already dead…

 **Henry:** And so the city was safe from the terrible zombies.

 **Bendy:** The sidewalks expected the citizens of the city to praise them for saving their pointless lives, but instead the humans continued to mercilessly step on them as they had already done for years.

 **Henry:** The Sidewalks were sick of this injustice, so they crushed all the people.

 **Boris:** And then the dogs came and ate the dead people, the end.

 **Bendy:** No, the people became zombies, and then the dogs ate them.

 **Alice:** You boys have sick minds.

 **Authoress' note: Man, these guys are crazy. Anyway, thanks for reading my sleep-deprived story of weirdness, and let me know in the reviews if there are any themes you want in the next story, whether it be horror, comedy, or Boris's bottomless stomach or Bendy's sick mind. Come on, surprise me!**

 **Bendy: Alright Authoress, you had your talk with the readers, now it's my turn! Now, buddy, I'm gonna make this sweet and simple for ya. I got Henry here tied up over a bit pit of ink, and unless you review, favorite, and follow, this old-timer is gonna get zozzled face-first into the black abyss, got it?!**

 **Authoress: Now I see why my OC, Orio, doesn't like you.**

 **Bendy: You gotta know how to talk to these people, doll-face**


	3. Party time

**Authoress' note: It's late. I'm tired, and a little sad because of Henry's ultimate fate, so I decided to cheer him up like we did during the summer! I own nothing, and minor spoilers up ahead!**

Bendy: Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry-

Henry: What?

Bendy: Guess what just came out?

Henry: (Groans)

Bendy: Ah, c'mon Henry, it's the big finale, the final reel!

Henry: Yeah, and from the looks of things I'm permanently trapped in a hellish loop-hole forever!

Bendy: Well, gives us plenty of time to entertain our fans with dumb stories!

Henry: Bendy, no. I'm too tired...

Bendy: Well too bad! Alice, Boris, Sammy! Get over here!

Henry: Please no...

OOO

In the village of the lost ones, Alice, Boris, Bendy, Sammy, Henry, Allison, and Tom all sat in the opening. Tom was slapping his ax in his hand while eyeing Sammy.

Allsion: So... how does this go?

Bendy: We all take turns telling a story and make it as stupid as possible.

Allison: Alright, I'll start. One day I was mapping the upper levels when-

Henry: Ally, this is supposed to be fictional.

Allsion: I thought we were fictional.

Henry: I mean fictional as in something to distract ourselves from the fact that we're stuck in a loophole.

Bendy: Let the professionals handle this- A long time ago there was a stupid fish named Morgan.

Alice: And... he had a bad fin.

Boris: So he just kept swimming in circles until a wolf caught and ate him. The End.

Allison: ...

Henry: Yup, that's how it's normally done around here.

OOO

Allison: alright, let me try again- once upon a time there was... uh... (sees a lost one fishing on a roof) a fisherman?

Bendy: Now ya talkin, toots!

Sammy: The fisherman had lost his ores, so he was trying to figure out how to get home.

Henry: Then suddenly a hurricane appeared out of nowhere!

Bendy: And the Hurricane was spitting out weapons, like axes, and swords, and pipes!

Sammy: and the fisherman was stabbed in the heart and died, the end.

Alice (looking up) I think we dramatized that poor guy.

Everyone looked up to see the lost one staring down at them, curled up in a ball and shaking.

Henry: (Shouts) Sorry!

Bendy: No we're not!

Everyone else: Bendy!

OOO

Allison: Tom, you want to try?

Tom: (Continues to smack his ax)

Allison: I'll take that as a no.

Alice: I'll start. Late one night Sammy was out of the lost one's town to do some sacrifice busniess or whatever, so the lost ones decided to through a party!

Henry: They got ink balloons-

Boris: -And Bacon soup-

Alice: -And music-

Bendy: And then the ink monster came!

All the lost ones eavesdropping: (Gasp!)

Henry: (Hearing the noise) Bendy, you might want to give an ending that doesn't involve you killing someone.

Bendy: (ignoring him) The ink demon showed up, and everything was so quiet you could here ink drop. A crowd of half-drunk lost ones vs a terrifying ink demon.

Henry: Bendy...

Bendy: No one moved a muscle, the ink demon growled lowly as he approached the ink people...

The lost ones shuttered as the listened through windows and cracked doorways. Henry noticed this.

Henry: (Stands up) AND STARTED TO DANCE!

Everyone else: ...?

Henry: Yup! The classic "Build Our Machine" song started playing, and Bendy started dancing to the beat! Soon all the lost ones started dancing as well, and it turned into a party so awesome even Susie joined in!

Sammy: Sounds like fun.

Suddenly the lost ones creeped out of there homes. Allison and Tom braced themselves for the worst, but none of them moved. Finally one lost one approached Henry and gave him a puppy-eye look.

Alice: I think... they think we're plotting a party.

All the lost ones nodded eagerly.

Henry: (Sighs) Well, if we're gonna be stuck in a loop hole forever, might as well have a good time.

Sammy: I'll get the balloons.

Allision: I'll get soup.

Bendy: I think Joey's got a record player in his office.

Alice: And I'll provide the music!

Bendy: Alright folks, let's swing!

 **Authoress' note: Henry, you've been through so much, let yourself have a little fun. And remember, follow, favorite, review, and give Henry a virtual hug!**


	4. Last-minute Hoorah!

**Authoress' notes: Good evening, fellow Bendy fans! So quick update, I'll be on a retreat for the next week so I will officially be off the radar as of Tuesday. Now if you ask me, I'm not looking forward to this... trip. And neither is Bendy. We had a big fight about it (poor guy doesn't want to be alone) and Bendy ended up locking me in the Studio. Here's the thing: I need to go on this retreat, it's mandatory. So we made a deal, Bendy lets me out, but we have one quick chapter before we leave. Ya ready, Bendy?**

 **Bendy: (Rubs gloves together and chuckles maliciously)**

 **Joanie: Oooookay, oh, and Grace is here too. (OC from "What Was Promised") Say hey, Grace.**

 **Grace: Hello!**

 **Joanie: Let's begin, cause I still need to pack, and I own none of the characters except Grace.**

 **Oh, and SLS, if your reading this, I suggest you run, cause Orio and his gang are currently hunting you down.**

Joanie: Once upon a time there was a Christmas Tree...

Grace: And it had a little... Nativity set next to it.

Henry: And some demonic ink got on the statues and they became AAAALLLIIIVVVEEE!

Joanie: Weren't they... all alive at one point?

Henry: Oh, right.

Bendy: How 'bout this: a certain little devil darling came and knocked all the statues off the table and broke 'em!

Alice: And then... a...

Boris: Turkey?

Joanie: Boris, Thanksgiving is over.

Boris: What about your story-

Joanie: It's just a wee bit behind schedule, as is everything else.

Alice: There was an angel! She was visiting the house and saw the broken statues!

Bendy: And thus the battle between good and evil BEGAN!

Henry: Oh boy...

Joanie: Wait wait wait! The angel was Grace!

Grace: It was?

Bendy: Oh, well never mind then.

Grace: Um... yeah. I had gotten home from school and I saw the shattered statues, so I chased Bendy all over the house until-

Boris: A GIANT TURKEY BROKE INTO THE HOUSE TO AVENGE HIS FALLEN BROTHERS ON THANKSGIVING!

Bendy: But I swooped my angel in my arms and escaped from the monstrous bird!

Henry: "My angel?"

Bendy: Uh...

Joanie: - And then Henry came home with a shot gun and defeated the turkey!

Boris: And we got to eat it! The end!

OOO

Henry: A long time ago there was candy store.

Bendy: But the candy had poison in it!

Alice: And everyone in the town became sick! Which was bad because it was Christmas Eve!

Grace: But then Santa came and saw how sick the town was, so he used his magic to heal everyone!

Henry: And they all lived happily ever after.

Bendy: Except the store owner, who just got coal.

OOO

Bendy: You know how Elsa has ice powers?

Everyone else: Yeah...

Bendy: What if I had ice powers too? What do you think I'd do?

Joanie: I donno, let's let the viewers decide, since it's late and I need to leave tomorrow!

Bendy: Awww! Don't go!

Joanie: Relax, it's not like I'd be gone for 30 years or something!

Grace: Alright, Bendy fans, challenge for you all- what would Bendy do if he had ice powers?

Henry: He'd probably freeze the lake when I'm fishing on my boat.

Alice: You have a boat?

Henry: Yeah, well, I will soon, Joan's getting me one. It's called "Grendy."

Joanie: (Groans)

Henry: What?

Joanie: Nothing, just remember to follow, favorite, and review- Bendy I will smack that grin right off your face!

Grace: Happy Holidays, everyone!


	5. Go to sleep pleeeeeze!

**Authoress' note:**

 **Me: Heeeeey... Brain?**

 **Brain: Yes?**

 **Me: You do know we have school tomorrow, right?**

 **Brain: (Groans) Yes...**

 **Me: So lets go to sleep.**

 **Brain: Okay**

 **4:00 am**

 **Me: Uh, Brain?**

 **Brain: Yeah?**

 **Me: Why aren't we asleep yet?**

 **Brain: I donno, lets write fanfiction!**

 **Me: Brain, NO-!**

Bendy: Alright, who wants to start tonight?

Henry: I'll go. Once upon a time there was a... school.

Everyone else: (gasp!)

Boris: And it had a cafeteria.

Henry: And everyone from the studio went there, but they were high schoolers.

 **(Brain: Oh... so it's going to be one of** ** _those_** **stories...)**

 **(Me: This wouldn't have happened if you just went to sleep like a sensible person!)**

Henry: So there was Joey, the school president. Sammy, the choir leader. Susie, drama club president. And me, the one art kid everyone envied.

Alice: Oh! Oh! And Linda was there too! She was the leader of the cheerleading squad.

Bendy: And Henry had a crush on her!

Henry: Okay... guys... we don't need to go there...

Boris: So... Henry got her a box of chocolates!

Bendy: But his dog ate them.

Alice: And of course we need a rival, so... Joey had a crush on her too!

Henry: Joey and Linda hate each other.

Alice: Not in the story! Anyway, so Joey wanted to win Linda...

Henry: Alice, this isn't necessary...

Bendy: So Joey hatched a diabolical plot to get rid of Henry!

Henry: Guys...

Boris: So he used black magic to bring all the school chicken nuggets to life.

Henry: As if lunch food wasn't bad enough already.

Bendy: So the chicken nuggets chased Henry all around the school.

Boris: But his dog ate them.

Alice: And apparently Linda thought that was super cool, so they went to prom together, THE END!

Henry: ...Words fail me...

 **(Me: Can we go to sleep now?)**

 **(Brain: Nope!)**

Grace (my OC): Once upon a time mom was very sick.

Bendy: And she was DYING!

Grace: Uh... no. It was just the flu. Anyway, so all her kids decided to make her some chicken soup.

Boris: What's wrong with bacon?

Alice: So Grace and I chopped the veggies, Charity stirred the broth, and Bendy...

Bendy: WENT OUT AND MURDERED SOME CHICKENS!

Grace: You mean you bought chicken at the market.

Bendy: (chuckles nervously and hides ax behind his back)

Alice: ...Anyway... So Bendy came home with the chicken and we put all the ingredients into the pot!

Boris: And then the dog ate it. The end.

(Camera moves, revealing a sick Linda in bed. She's looking at all her five kids who are standing sheepishly in the doorway.)

Linda: You guys could have just said Boris ate the soup...

 **(Me: NOW?!)**

 **(Brain: Nah.)**

 **(Me: I am going to be a very grumpy authoress in the morning-!)**

Susie: (over the speakers) Once upon a time, there was an angel, and she was beautiful...

Henry: (Standing in elevator) ...And then she went crazy and murdered 50 people.

Susie: And that was all because Joey was a manipulative bas-

Henry: We have children reading this story...

Susie: ...

Boris: And then Alice crashed the elevator we are standing in and kidnapped me.

Henry: (Stares at Boris wide-eyed)

Boris: Hey, you're not the only one aware of the loop.

Henry: And... you're okay with this...?

Boris: Sure. Let's get this over with, we still have to finish the card game back at my place.

 **Me: Alright, now can we sleep?**

 **Brain: Well, we can try at least...**

 **Me: (Sigh...) At least I did something creative with my time. Follow, Favorite, Review, and all that cra... zzz...**


	6. Cupid stop it!

**Authoress' note: Alright, who's hyped for tomorrow?!**

 **Another Story time with Bendy episode, because it's late but I don't wanna go to bed yet!**

 **I own nothing.**

Bendy: Alright, once upon a time there was a baby.

Boris: And it's name was Cupid.

Bendy: He had this bad habit of shooting arrows at people every February, so Boris and I set out to stop him!

Boris: Buuuuut we needed some bait.

Bendy: So I called Henry and told him that he and Angel needed to come to the studio right away.

Boris: Angel?

Bendy: ... I mean Grace.

Boris: Oh, right. So Henry and Grace went over to the studio...

Bendy: And of course, Cupid showed up. He was perched in a corner and aimed his arrow at Grace.

Boris: And then Bendy jumped out of his hiding space...

Bendy: And I wrestled that dork to the ground! Taught him a lesson!

(Henry and Grace give the toons a quizzed look.)

Henry: And... where is Cupid now?

Bendy: Oh, we gave him to Sammy and Susie. They're arguing on whether they dissect him or sacrifice him.

Grace: -_-

 **Authoress' note: I think I Bendy really knew what Cupid's arrows were used for, he probably would have left him alone. Or worse, team up with him.**

 **Cupid: (Off in the distance) I totally ship them!**

 **Me: (Shouts off to the distance) I CAN EASILY HAVE SUSIE RIP YOU APART!**

 **Cupid: O_o**

 **Me: Happy Valentines day, everyone. I'm not a dater, so I've never really had any emotional connections to this holiday (unlike Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas) but hey, it's got Chocolate.**

 **So I hope you and your partner have a happy holiday! And if your single, then go treat yourself. That's what I do.**


	7. Crime Fighting with hot dogs

**Authoress' note: My brain is so dead right now... That what happens when school exams dominate your life for a month. But you know what, it's late, I'm tired, I just updated "What Was Promised" and in the middle of writing the next chapter, so lets be weird.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Henry:** Alright, I'll start. It was a dark, story night...

 **Bendy:** I like this story already!

 **Henry:** Quiet you! Anyway, it was a stormy night in Sillyvision city. All the toons were rushing home to hide from the approaching storm.

 **Bendy:** But not all of the toons were going home. Some of them were going out...

 **Alice:** Fighting crime!

 **Bendy:** What?

 **Alice:** They all were wearing superhero costumes and were going out protecting the citizens from the tyrannical... uh...

 **Boris:** Hot dog monsters!

 **Bendy:** I was gonna suggest the Ink Demon gang.

 **Henry:** "Ink Demon Gang?"

 **Bendy:** Yeah, I could be in a slick mafia suit with a bunch of searchers and lost ones as me evil minions.

 **Boris:** And they eat hot dogs!

 **Henry:** And Alice and Boris were cops!

 **Alice:** Wait wait! I got it! The Ink Demon Gang and the cops were teaming up to fight the hot dog monsters!

 **Henry:** ...What?

 **Bendy:** Yeah Yeah! So the cops and my gang meet up in the middle of the night, the thunder rolling in the distance!

 **Boris:** Wait, that's not thunder, that's my stomach!

 **Henry:** Boris, we're telling a story right now...

 **Boris:** No, that's what I say in the story, and when the hot dogs come, I just eat all of them. The end.

 **Bendy:** My gang didn't get to do anything!

 **Story 2**

 **Grace:** Hey guys! So I'll start the story this time...

 **Bendy:** Wait a minute.

 **Grace:** What?

 **Bendy:** Have we introduced you in this fanfic?

 **Grace:** Um... I don't think so.

 **Bendy:** Dang, we must have confused some people.

 **Grace:** Hi guys! My name's Grace, I'm Henry daughter, I'm the protagonist in "What Was Promised."

 **Bendy:** And she's also my girlfr-

(A stray skillet whacks Bendy in the head, knocking him out.)

 **Grace:** Ouch. Uh... am I gonna just tell the story by myself... or...

 **Authoress, distant:** Let's save it for next chapter, it's late enough as it is for me.

 **Grace:** Okay then. Hey viewers! What story should I tell in the next chapter?


	8. Evil Apples

**Authoress: Sorry I've been gone for so long, lots of transitions lately, but life's been pretty good. But anyway, it's almost October and you know what that means...!**

 **I own nothing but Grace Stein.**

 **Bendy** : Hey guuuuuuyyyyssss...

 **Everyone:** Yes...?

 **Bendy** : Guess what holiday is coming up...?

 **Grace Stein** : Um... National Homemade cookies day?

 **Bendy** : NO! I mean, yes, but I'm talkin' about Halloween.

 **Henry** : Bendy, no. You and Halloween do not go well together.

 **Bendy** : Aw, come on, old man, I was born for this holiday!

 **Henry** : As your creator I object.

 **Bendy** : Yer' no fun. Anywho, ya'll know what halloween means!

 **Grace** : Costumes?

 **Boris** : Candy?

 **Alice** : Singing?

 **Sammy** : Satanic rituals?

 **Everyone** : (Looks at Sammy nervously)

 **Bendy** : No! Scary stories!

 **Henry** : Ugh...

OOO

 **Alice** : Alright, who wants to start?

 **Boris** : Oh! Oh! I will! Okay, one halloween night a horrible witch stole all the candy!

 **Henry** : And... uh... left all the poor children crying in the streets.

 **Grace** : Hm... but then an angel—

 **Bendy** : NO! A demon! This is halloween toots!

 **Grace** : People dress up as angels for halloween.

 **Bendy** : No they don't!

 **Grace** : I did. Remember the photograph from dad's wallet?

 **Bendy** : Oh yeah...

 **Henry** : Okay, so a demon came...

 **Alice** : But a priest shooed it away and saved the children!

 **Boris** : And then the priest bought everyone new candy! The end!

 **Grace** : That wasn't scary.

 **Bendy** : (shutters) yes it was...

OOO

 **Bendy** : Alright, I'll start this time! Once upon a time the Authoress never updated What Was Promised!

 **Authoress** : (chucks a waterbottle at him and hits him square in the face) I HEARD THAT!

OOO

 **Alice** : Once upon a time... um... Joey decided to throw a halloween party.

 **Henry** : (scoffs)

 **Bendy** : And he invited Satan.

 **Grace** : Uh... lets not go there... he, um... accidentally bought poisoned apples instead of regular ones.

 **Henry** : Wait, they weren't poison apples.

 **Grace** : Huh?

 **Henry** : These were cursed apples, anyone who ate them... hm...

 **Bendy** : Could only speak with evil laughs.

 **Alice** : And Boris ate one of the apples!

 **Bendy** : Yeesh, a laugh from him is nightmare fuel.

 **Henry** : So everyone had to find a way to break the curse.

 **Grace** : How?

 **Henry** : uh...

 **Alice** : Everyone waited until it passed through his system?

 **Bendy** : How about they made a deal with—

 **Grace** : Bendy, will you stop?

 **Bendy** : I'm a demon, Angel dear!

 **Henry** : What?

 **Bendy** and Grace: Nothing.

 **Alice** : Hey, where is Boris?

 **Grace** : There he is over there, eating an...

 **Bendy** : ... Apple?

 **Henry** : Boris, what're doing over there?

 **Boris** : MHUAHAHAHAHA!— Hi Henry I just found some great apples over here.

 **Everyone** : O_o

 **Authoress' Note: MUAHAHAHAHA! Make sure to follow, favorite, and leave a comment!**


End file.
